Game Over/Trivia
*If the player falls off the bridge near the time in which the tanker blows, hitting the ground will not result in death; however, the same noise will be made. A few seconds later the tanker will blow and the player will be on the bridge again. *If the player goes in front of where Soap is when he is critically injured, the blast will suck Soap backwards into the scripted location. *It's odd that Soap had to kill Zakhaev, when the Russian Helicopter could've easily fired on them. This was probably for drama effect or the chopper might not wanted to have risked firing, for fear of hitting Soap and Price. *After the trucks crash when Soap opens his eyes, next to the player will be a RPG-7 with some rockets. Once back to Gaz and Griggs, go back and one can see it hovering where that bridge section used to be. *If the player crouches and doesn't shoot, Gaz will yell at the player "Get off your bloody arse and fire on those trucks!' *In the Wii version of Call of Duty 4, if the player shoots Zakhaev where his arm would be, it will still register a hit. *If a maximum amount of enemies are killed on the bridge, a randomly generated soldier can appear and kill Zakhaev and his guards when they appear. For some reason, when he kills them, he waits a few seconds and kills the next. Gaz will still die; his death animation will be the same, but with no blood spatter. Strangely, blood will still pool out of him after he is "killed." After Gaz's death, Price will slide the player the pistol, but it will have no purpose. Soap will just lay there and wait for Kamarov to appear, and watch the Hind get shot down, then disappears. *If using the console cheat, "noclip" when SSgt. Griggs is pulling the player, Gaz is behind him with his arms spread out. *Soap seems to get extremely injured from the gas tank explosion; as his vision is in black and white, blurred, and he gets incapacitated. *If going back to the collapsing bridge, the player can get on a thin pipe that still holds. However, if the player stays here until the gas tank explosion, the player will die. *When Price slides the M1911 to the player, shooting Zakhaev's guards, will result in Zakhaev pulling out whats looks to be a silenced M1911 and holds it like an assault rifle, even though its a pistol and he is missing his left arm. *The climax of this level bares similarity to the climax of the film "Saving Private Ryan"; The main character and allies are all making a last stand at a bridge while being outnumbered by enemy forces, the player (suffering from shellshock) watches in slow motion as some of his allies are killed, making a last stand with an M1911 pistol, and being saved by reinforcements (via air support) at the last second. *Using noclip, it appears that Zakhaev and his bodyguards suddenly appear out of nowhere on the bridge to shoot Gaz and the two other SAS men. *Looking at the other vehicles, the player will notice that all the occupants are dressed as The Farmer. *The rockets the other vehicles shoot are not RPGs. *During the chase, after entering the tunnel, the first truck turns over. As the truck skews sideways and rolls, the two soldiers in the cab are left floating in the air in sitting positions. The player can see this better with the slow-motion cheat enabled. *While playing in Godmode, the player can fall off the bridge and run around and back up onto the highway. Sometimes the tanker blows and the cut scene pulls the player back onto the bridge, but sometimes the player will be running along an intact bridge blocked by 3 BMPs and a Hind firing rockets. The program will get stuck in a loop trying to kill the player, and since it is impossible to die in Godmode, it never moves on. Using "kill" will return the player to the bottom of the gorge to start the loop all over again. *If the player is crouching or prone, the player will automatically stand up a moment before the tanker explodes. *An M1911 normally holds 7 rounds in the campaign, but in this mission, when Griggs pulls the player out to safety, he fires 8 rounds without reloading from his silver M1911, being the magazine capacity of the M1911 in multiplayer. However, this can also be explained by the fact that an M1911 holds 7 rounds plus 1 chambered. *There is a small bug that can occur especially in Hardened and Veteran; after the scene where Price slides the gun towards the player and uses it to kill Zakhaev and the other two soldiers. Two soldiers on the far side of the bridge (apparently latecomers) kill the player. *Another glitch that occurs on this level, is the three gun glitch. After shooting all of the ammo for the RPG at the Hind, switch back to the pistol. When the Hind knocks out the bridge, and the truck is crashing the "P'ress the 'use' key to switch to RPG'" will appear. Press the "use" key. When the guns come back the player will have the M4, a pistol, and the RPG. They can all be switched out for new guns. *The RPG that appears on the truck comes from nowhere. If looking at the spot where it appears the player will see that it just spawns there. *There is some unused audio that the female news anchor didn't say: "The Russian government released a statement today confirming the death of Imran Zakhaev. According to several reliable witnesses, the Ultranationalists leader who started the brutal war in Russia was killed while attempting to evade Loyalist troops at a safehouse in Grozny''."'' *After Griggs dies, when falling and looking at Captain Price, Gaz is not on the road where he should be, but appears moments later waiting to be executed by Zakhaev. *This is the only level where the player can hear clean Russian speech. Sgt. Kamarov, in the final scene, waves to helicopter screaming "Zaberite yevo otsuda, bistro! My dolzhny dostavit' yevo v gospital nemedlenno" (Rus: "Заберите его отсюда, быстро! Мы должны доставить его в госпиталь немедленно!", Eng: "Get him out of here, fast! We should get him to the hospital immediately!") with almost no accent at all. All other Russian-speaking characters, even story-related (Kamarov and Nikolai), have much worse pronunciation. *The player can't kill the civilian drivers. When shooting the window, nothing happens. *When Soap is in "Last Stand", the M1911 tossed by Price has much longer zoom when aiming the pistol, possibly to make things easier. This same "enhanced" M1911 can be acquired using the "give all" cheat in this level and in level "Safehouse". *Price's M1911 is kept by Soap up until the mission The Gulag, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Using the 'GOD' cheat or if extremely lucky, after Zakhaev has fired at the player, if the player does not die, Zakhaev will "hold" the pistol in his missing arm, and produce another pistol and fire it rapidly while holding it like an assault rifle *When Captain Price passes Soap the pistol, he is facing Zakhaev. When the Russian medic comes to revive him, he has moved a small distance from the car and is facing the other direction. *Killing both bodyguards and leaving Zakhaev, he will appear to look surprised and fire one round of his Desert Eagle at the player. Then, he will look around idly and then suddenly, out of nowhere, fire his entire magazine into the player. * With the Noclip cheat on, the player can clearly see that Zakhaev shoots Gaz in the back, not the head. * When using the Noclip command while Griggs is pulling the player to safety, there are no Ultranationalists shooting at them. * No matter where Soap is, he will always end up in the same place after the explosion, even if he charges down the bridge. * Certain times after Price hands Soap the pistol Zakhaev will look behind him and see that MacTavish has a gun, but will not attack unless the player shoots his soldiers. *Using the Give all command, the player can find an AT4 in their arsenal. Although, it is very non-detailed and cannot be fired. This is because the player holds it like a Stinger, it is called the FIM-92 Stinger, and cannot lock on to anything to fire (not even the hind). *It is possible to be killed by friendly fire while in the jeep from Captain Price. *It is impossible to shoot down the Hind. Even if it is a perfect shot, the rocket will go right through the Hind. *When Soap is being evacuated and he looks at Captain Price, his name doesn't appear, this is because Infinity Ward was not planning on making a Modern Warfare 2 and Price was originally scripted to die. *Even when having spare RPG's from not firing at the hind, the player will automatically switch back to the original rifle and handgun after crashing. *It is impossible to destroy the BMP's on the back of the bridge, even with several RPG's if one is lucky enough to get them. *The lake the team drives past on the freeway will appear to have reflections in it. This is not the case, since if the player uses noclip to go into the lake they will notice that the scenery around the lake has simply been replicated upside down. *The loyalists use a different Mi-28 'Havoc' here than in Safehouse, because the Havoc that was seen there flew at night. This means that it was a night time only variant, the Mi-28N. Game Over takes place during the day, so it cannot be an Mi-28N and; therefore, is a different Havoc than the one in Safehouse. *It is strange that Soap isn't ordered to use an RPG-7 to destroy enemy trucks, as there was an RPG-7 on a vehicle, which is used later to take out the chopper. *Realistically, Soap would not be able to fire the RPG-7 as the exhaust from the back of the RPG-7 would most likely kill Captain Price. *When the player uses noclip cheat, Zakhaev will shoot the player wherever he goes. *Accidentally, there might be a RPG-7 dropped by someone at the last point where Soap got Cpt. Price's M1911. An icon of RPG-7 would appear. In this case, the player would be able to pick the RPG-7 and finish Zakhaev with a bang. *If the player kills all the enemies on the bridge and tries to run down the road, they will die automatically. *If one jumps off the bridge and dies, very rarely, the player will spawn in the area under the bridge. *At the end when help arrives, a soldier can be seen giving Cpt. Price CPR. This is strange, because Price being so close to the tanker when it exploded, he would have suffered multiple fractures. Using CPR would have killed him. *A name of soldier of Kamarov may be Dimitri Petrenko. *The characters can be heard talking about shouting drinks when they get back to London but only one makes it back, with Gaz and Sgt. Griggs dying and Captain Price presumably being captured. *When Price slides his M1911 to Soap, the player can see it is just on the ground next to him, and he just obtains an M1911 from nowhere. *If GOD is enabled or playing on recruit level and if extremely lucky, if Zakhaev fires off all his Desert Eagle round at the player, he will pull out an M9 with unlimited ammo that does not reload. *In intro video, they aren't near the Altay Mountains but, instead, are near the Caspian Sea. The Caspian Sea is far from the Altay Mountains. *If the player is fast enough to reach the bridge before Price reaches it after the crash, all of the SAS operatives in the jeep behind player's jeep survive. However, if the player reaches it after Price, only one SAS Operative survives. *Soap depicted the final scene in his journal. *A glitch may occur in this level, where the bridge will not get destroyed at all. The player can then run outside of the map. Also, since there is no tanker to be blown up, the game cannot end (see picture). *If the player enables godmode and waits long enough, the blurring effect will stop. *Strangely, when the attack helicopter destroys the bridge, Gaz says "Stop the bloody truck!!!!!", when he is really the one driving. And also the four of them are in a jeep, not a truck. *This the first of five games where the playable character is W.I.A. in the last level of campaign. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Trivia